


moral support

by whenisayvolyousaytronvol



Series: randomly generated love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Feelings Realization, M/M, Memes, Shrek References, iwaizumi suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenisayvolyousaytronvol/pseuds/whenisayvolyousaytronvol
Summary: Iwaizumi grunted. “I’m not in denial.”They all looked at him disbelievingly. He glowered back.





	moral support

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i wrote another version of this that ended up being like 1800 words long and then i decided i didn't like it hahahhahahh

“Dude, the best character from Shrek is definitely Lord Farquaad. I mean, his whole name is a pun.”

_ Just keep walking _ .

“Mmm, I’ll admit that it’s impressive they managed to sneak that into a kid’s movie, but come on. The best character is obviously Shrek. He’s the main character for a reason, bro.”

_ Just keep walking Hajime _ . _ Just ignore them _ .

“I dunno, Makki. That’s kinda basic.”

Iwaizumi could feel his eye twitching. All he wanted to do was get to the club room so he could play volleyball. That was it. But every single day there seemed to be some new trivial debate between Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the way. And as much as he cared about his friends, he didn’t know how much longer he could stand hearing about how fat Garfield would be if he ate lasagna for every damn meal.

“Nuh-uh. Hanger-san, what do you think?”

Iwaizumi snorted and looked to his left, just to see Oikawa almost turn around to face the two walking behind them only to whip back around at the last second, probably to refuse to acknowledge that he does, in fact, respond to the name ‘Hanger-san’. Clearly he wasn’t the only one who saw it, as Hanamaki clarified, “Sorry, I meant  _ Oikawa _ .”

Only then did he choose to respond. “Well! Hmm…” He held his chin, as if in deep thought. “I choose Shrek. Sorry Mattsun.”

Matsukawa let out an overdramatic gasp, and Iwaizumi could picture his mockingly offended face without looking at him. “Oikawa! I’m wounded!”

“Sorry. Only the facts.”

“You just think he’s hot.”

“And?”

Iwaizumi shot his childhood friend a look of pure disgust. The captain only shrugged and smiled.

Hanamaki laughed. “Iwaizumi, what are your thoughts?”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t have any.”

“Like, at all? That’s rough.”

“Ooh, sick burn!” Oikawa put his hand up for a fist bump and the pink-haired teen gladly obliged.

Iwaizumi lightly punched him in the shoulder. “You know what I mean, Trashykawa.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki cheered as Iwaizumi put Oikawa in a loose headlock, ruffling his hair. He protested against it, but his wide grin and laughs contradicted his pleading. It was a normal routine: his friend would say some stupid shit and he would pretend to fight him. Everyone was used to it by that point. At least, that’s what they thought.

“Um. Is this a bad time?”

All four teens stopped and turned. Yahaba stood there, eyes flitting between them, a confused look on his face. He quite obviously had no idea what was going on and likely had no desire to know.

Iwaizumi released Oikawa from his hold immediately, smoothing out his uniform and crossing his arms over his chest. “No, no, it’s fine.” He cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable under Yahaba’s slightly concerned gaze. “What’s up?

The underclassman cast one last glance towards the Oikawa, who was trying in vain to fix his hair, and the other two, who were making fun of said attempts. He raised a delicate eyebrow, still not looking entirely convinced. “...Okay. Anyway, I wanted to ask if Watari, Kyoutani and I could use the gym after practice. We’d clean up after ourselves, of course, and honestly I don’t even know if Kyoutani agreed to it, he just walked away when I asked…” He trailed off, pouting slightly.

His mouth moved before he knew what he was doing. “I’d be glad to stay after and help you practice if he doesn’t show up.”

Yahaba’s eyes lit up. “Really? Are you sure?”

Iwaizumi nodded. It was a good thing he didn’t have anything important to do that evening or else his automatic response would’ve been for nothing.

A shining smile adorned Yahaba’s face. It was infectious, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile too. He was sure Oikawa would make fun of him for being a ‘sap’ later, but that was something to deal with later. “Awesome! Considering he’s almost definitely not showing up, I guess I’ll see you later. I’m going to go tell Watari.” He nodded politely to them, even the three who had been suspiciously quiet during the entire exchange, before swiveling around and jogging away.

Iwaizumi watched him leave. Once he was out of sight, he turned to look at his classmates. Matsukawa coughed into his fist, muffling a poorly disguised laugh, Hanamaki looked way too smug for his own good, and Oikawa was obviously trying not to say something, holding his steepled fingers in front of his mouth.

“Oikawa, I can already tell something really stupid is going through your head right now, and I’m warning you not to say it.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” He complained, putting on an offended face for a second before starting to wheeze.

Iwaizumi spread his hands, furrowing his eyebrows. “What? What’s so funny?” He growled. Hanamaki and Matsukawa began to guffaw. “What are you laughing about?”

Matsukawa managed to compose himself enough to choke out, “That was the most pathetic attempt at flirting I’ve ever seen.”

What. “What?”

Oikawa was gasping for air at that point. “Oh my  _ god _ , I know, right? It’s like”—he puffed out his chest mockingly—“I’m Iwaizumi, I act tough so people will like me but I’m actually a big softie on the inside.” He pointed at the victim of his mockery and snickered. “Your face is so red, Iwa-chan!”

“He knows he’s been caught.” Hanamaki wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

“I do not—wh—” He raked his eyes over the group, flabbergasted. He knew his face was burning, he didn’t need Oikawa to point it out. “ _What _ ?”

“Uh oh. I think he’s broken.” 

Iwaizumi stared at them. “Are you implying that I like Yahaba?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Iwa-chan, we’ve been friends for years. I’ve seen what you’re like when you admire someone. I  _ know _ you like him.”

He spluttered. Damn Oikawa and his uncanny perceptiveness. “But. I.”

Matsukawa cocked his head. “Dude. Did you even know you liked him?”

He really hadn’t. He supposed it was possible that he subconsciously acted different around him because of his… feelings? Shit, were his dumbass friends right?

Realization hit him like a freight train. God damn it, they were. He remembered always having a strange urge to do something uncharacteristically reckless to impress Yahaba whenever he was around him. And, of course, he wasn’t oblivious to his charming looks. He just assumed everyone thought he was adorable and moved on. 

His eyes widened. How long had it been? How long had his friends known? Did anyone  _ else _ figure it out? He was merely a vessel for a crapton of repressed emotions, wasn’t he?

He was panicking. But he didn’t need his friends to know that. “I don’t like him.” He cringed. It sounded weak, even to him.

The effect of Hanamaki covering his mouth to whisper to Matsukawa was ruined by the fact that his statement was absolutely loud enough to hear without straining his ears at all. “I think he’s in denial.”

Iwaizumi grunted. “I’m not in denial.” 

They all looked at him disbelievingly. He glowered back.

Hanamaki snickered. “I can’t believe Iwaizumi’s too wimpy to face his feelings.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan’s an Iwa-chump.” Matsukawa smirked.

Iwaizumi could feel his eye twitching once more. “Say that again.”

“Iwa-chump.” The glint in his eye was one of a man who had no fear.

It was too late for Iwaizumi to retaliate. Oikawa was in his heyday. “Mattsun! You’re a genius!” He laughed like the trashy little imp he was. “Iwa-chan the Iwa-chump!”

“Man, you are never going to live this down, you know that, right?” Hanamaki raised an eyebrow.

Iwaizumi’s head started to ache. He vaguely registered Oikawa’s shout of ‘say it with me!’ and wondered how he managed to befriend these losers.

He rubbed his temples as all three of his companions started to chant the insufferable nickname like it was some new form of religious worship. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kindaichi and Kunimi walking by. They sped up as they passed the group. He didn’t blame them.

The sight of them remembered how he had gotten into the situation in the first place. They had been walking to practice.

Iwaizumi looked at them. They could find their own way to practice, right? He shrugged, the action going unnoticed by the gleeful teens.

He turned around, trying not to think about how awkward practice would be, or how much of a pain it would be to wrangle his friends later.

He sighed.  _ Just keep walking _ .

**Author's Note:**

> just realized oikawa is mentioned in 3 of these fics already. huh 
> 
> ANYWAYS hope that u liked it my brain is fried now


End file.
